Video Gallery:Seddie
On YouTube, there are multiple "music videos" that have songs playing during certain Seddie moments. There are also some videos of their moments from episodes. Video:seddie - sometimes Video:Sam & Freddie Seddie - I'd be Crushed Video:SEDDIE-Baby by Justin Bieber Video:Sam and Freddie (Seddie) - You Belong With Me Video:Sam & Freddie; Inspired... Video:Seddie if there's a soulmate for everyone. Video:Freddie/Sam; Give A Damn (Collab!) Video:Freddie/Sam ; We're Unstoppable Now Video:Sam and Freddie; She's Killing Me Video:Sam Loves The Way He Lies SEDDIE Video:Sam and Freddie ; Beautiful Mess Video:How Did We Get Here- Sam/Freddie Video:seddie she will be loved Video:Seddie- Disgusting Video:Sam and Freddie--Please Don't Leave Me Video:Seddie I come to you in pieces|This is So SEDDIE *"My First Kiss" - 3Oh!3 Feat. Ke$ha *"Animal" - Ke$ha *"Disgusting" - Ke$ha/Miranda Cosgrove *"Running Away" by AM {Official Seddie Song} *"You Belong With Me" - Taylor Swift *"Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore" ("...it's time to bring this ship into the shore, and throw away the oars Carly, forever...") *"Shut Up and Kiss Me" - Orianthi (...it's a love (love) hate (hate) relationship!... the whole song really explains them) *"Need To Be Next To You" *"She's Killing Me" - A Rocket to the Moon *"Bitter Sweet Symphony" - The Verve *"Crazy For This Girl" *"Hot N' Cold" - Katy Perry *"Crush" - David Archuleta *"Bad Romance" - Lady Gaga *"Girlfriend"- Avril Lavigne *"Things I'll Never Say" - Avril Lavigne *"So Close" - Jennette McCurdy *"Homeless Heart" - Jennette McCurdy *"Accidentally In Love" - Counting Crows *"Two Is Better Than One" - Boys Like Girls. Feat. Taylor Swift *"Stolen" - Dashboard Confessional *"Bring You Back" - Hawthorne Heights *"Before The Worst" - The Script *"All We Are" *"We'll Be A Dream" - We the Kings *"Sexy Love" *"Change" *"Think Twice" *"Decode" - Paramore *"Already Gone" - Kelly Clarkson *"I'm With You" - Avril Lavigne *"Now That We're Done" - Metro Station *"Use Somebody" - Kings Of Leon *"The Way She Moves" *"Pieces" *"Yours To Hold" - Skillet *"Hot Mess" - Cobra Starship *"Definitely Maybe" *"Give A Damn" - Rocket to the Moon *"Baby" - Justin Bieber *"Gravity" - David Archuleta *"Love Story" - Taylor Swift *"Miss Independent" - Ne-yo *"What Hurts The Most" - Rascal Flatts *"Check Yes Juliet" - We The Kings *"The Way I Loved You" - Taylor Swift *"Kissin U" - Miranda Cosgrove *"He Could Be The One" - Miley Cyrus (Hannah Montana) *"One of the Boys" - Katy Perry *"Best Days of Your Life" - Kellie Pickler *"Next To You" *"Your Love is My Drug" - Ke$ha *"Fall To Pieces" *"7 Things" - Miley Cyrus *"My Life Would Suck Without You" - Kelly Clarkson *"I Must Be Dreaming" - The Maine *"Hey Stephen" - Taylor Swift *"Just the Girl" - The Click Five *"Brighter Lights" - Hey Hi Hello *"Invisible" *"Kiss with a Fist" - Florence and the Machine *"Sk8er Boy" - Avril Lavigne *"Hot" - Avril Lavigne *"The Best Damn Thing" - Avril Lavigne *"The Saltwater Room" - Owl City *"She will be loved" - Maroon 5 *"Love the Way you Lie" - Rihanna *"Decode" - Paramore *"Please Don't Leave Me"-Pink *"I got you" - Leona Lewis *"Heartbeat" -Scouting for Girls *"GirlShapedLoveDrug" - Gomez *"Get Tangled Up in me"-Skye Sweetnam Seddie - So Close - Jennette McCurdy Video:♥Seddie Moments♥ :Part 1: of Season 2 (re-upload) Video:♥Seddie Moments♥ :Part 2: of Season 2 (re-upload) Video:♥Seddie Moments♥ :Part 3: of Season 2 (re-upload) Video:♥Seddie Moments♥ :Part 4: of Season 2(reupload) Video:♥Seddie Moments♥ :Part 5: of Season 2 Video:♥Seddie Moments♥ :Part 6: of Season 2 thumb|300px|right "Equalize"- Pitty " Category:Shipping Videos Category:Relationship Moments Category:pairings